Dual Prophecy
by munchkyn8576
Summary: The Slayer of our time accedentaly arrives in the past, unknowing to her inorder to fufill a prophecy. There with the help of Kagome who knows her secret, and the team, she must face her deamons and in so doing, save the past and the future. Only Sesshoma
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, if I did I'd be rich. I'm not however, so there really is no point in suing me, but if you insist, go right ahead. You'll get nothing  
  
Prologue: Prophecy 1  
  
Kagome listened as the fire in front of her crackled. She inhaled the wild mesquite smoke scent that filled her grandfather's temple of worship, and it slightly calmed her frayed nerves. Her eyes were closed, but her senses were acutely alert. Alert to the dark powers that, though never before sensed in her time, were now growing stronger.  
  
Something was coming. That was why the dark powers, the powers of demons were growing and multiplying. Kagome, Miko of both times and worlds, chosen by tetsuiga, champion of the Shikon no Tama was scared.  
  
After arriving in the past, over five years ago, Kagome had grown stronger with her Miko powers, and with the help of Kaede and her grandfather, learned to hone those skills. She had since become quite accomplished in healing, which had come in great need as of late, for in the past the demons were growing as well, and humans were being injured and slaughtered like cattle.  
  
In fact she had become so accomplished that about 6 months ago she was able to restore Sesshomaru's arm to him. Inuyasha had been furious for a few weeks but Kagome was eventually able to 'sit' him long enough for him to hear her out. The great Sesshomaru had been helping their group seek the Shikon and helped in attacks in return for the occasional opportunity to attack Naraku. Kagome reasoned that it was in all of their best interest to have Sesshomaru at the peak of his skill and one arm had hampered him in the past. Inuyasha had thought about it and agreed considering the incline in attacks as of late, though he still insisted that Sesshomaru was as lethal without it. And in hindsight, Kagome had to agree.  
  
A debate ran rampant through Kagome's head. Across from her, on the other side of the power and spiritually symbolic fire, her grandfather meditated. He knew of Kagome's travels and he could perhaps help her understand the growth in these demons. It was after all, what he knew best. But she worried about troubling the elderly man, which created a paradox because then she worried of unnecessarily worrying him.  
  
Curiosity won out, as it usually did with Kagome, and timidly she spoke. "Uh, Grandpa?" her voice absorbed into the barren wood walls of the temple.  
  
"Yes, Kagome? What troubles you?" responded her grandfather  
  
For the past thirty minutes he had sensed his grand-daughters unease. Usually, of the two she was the most able to calm into a meditative state, but as of lately the calm required, escaped her.  
  
"I have a question... about the demons." she paused, and her grandfather, made no move to even acknowledge he'd heard her, but she knew he had.  
  
"The past five years I've become quite in tune with the demon powers. I can sense them like crazy in Inuyasha's time, but why have I never felt them here?"  
  
A glimmer of a smile passed over her grandfathers face, as if he were wistfully remembering.  
  
"Kagome dear... that is because the numbers are so few. There are demons in this time, always have been, always will be.  
  
There are factions of the government that fight off these demon populations, and there are rogue groups outside of the government that fight as well, on a more suburban level.  
  
I myself was once in one of those groups. Oh my, we sure did vanquish quite a many demons in my day!" he wiggled in his spot with some slight excitement, though he never opened his eyes.  
  
"You know I once envisioned myself taking over for our group leader once he set up for retirement. But then I met your grandmother and- Well, some things are just more important.  
  
You see fighting the demons of this time, is much like fighting the ones you have fought off the past. The difference is their number and power. There are many more in the past, but they are far less dangerous then the ones here. In fact you can attest to it, why you and Inuyasha have been more than just friends for over three years now, and that little guy... Shippo. Friends you see... not in our time. No, no. The demons now...." he trailed off and Kagome didn't miss the expression of pain that washed over her grandfathers face. "Their animals." He responded coldly.  
  
"Anyway, your grandmother didn't want me fighting them anymore, because of the dangers. We were going to be a family and she didn't want her children fatherless."  
  
Kagome waited for him to continue, for she sensed he had more to say. More that would greatly trouble him.  
  
"However, there is one who is literally created to fight these demons." Kagome blinked. "Every muscle, bone, artery, heart, mind, soul was built with the fight in mind."  
  
"Like a Miko?" she asked innocently.  
  
A curt snort was her first response. "No. No Miko could possibly handle the evils and pain that this one must face. Miko's are simply too pure of heart, mind and body." another long pause passed between the two.  
  
"She is the slayer. One girl in all the world who is called to protect the innocent lives of mortals. In the end she really is this world's only line of defense against the demons.  
  
She's alone in her fight. Even though many groups may try and do the same as her, in the end it's always the Slayer to make the sacrifice." Kagome wanted to ask what he meant when he spat out the word "sacrifice" but she had the feeling it needed no answer. The sacrifice was their life. Which led her to her next words.  
  
"You knew a Slayer." Kagome responded, but it was not a question.  
  
Her grandfather nodded. "Yes, she was my best friend and girlfriend of three years. She died when she was 18, and was called into her slayer lineage when she was 16, as all slayers are."  
  
"She only survived as a slayer for three years?" Kagome's voice was softer then she intended, and the sorrow and compassion in her voice was not missed on her grandfather.  
  
Slowly he opened his glassy brown eyes. Always soft and kind, but now filled with a sadness Kagome wished that he'd never had to possess. "Slayers... the oldest was but 19 when she died. They usually only last 2 or 3 years, and it's not always a demon that kills them." he looks down at his lap as he fought tears.  
  
Kagome couldn't hide the expression of horror and grief on her own face. She knew what her grandfather was getting at. The slayers that didn't die in battle died of heart break, of sheer misery.  
  
She could understand why though. Such a life though filled with friends, boyfriends, and family, was still very much alone. No one could understand the duty or obligation. There was no escaping the card fate had handed them. Kagome understood that much as it was her duty to complete the Shikon. But she had help. For the slayers there was no normal life ahead for these girls... only an untimely death.  
  
A frown of determination passed over Kagome's face. Yes, it was true that this girl was given the short straw in life and luck, but something was happening, and the current slayer was either slipping, or in trouble, because the dark powers were growing and growing fast.  
  
"Grandfather, I know this is hard for you to talk about, but I have to know. I asked you these questions because I sense a darkness growing in our world. I've never before sensed these demons in our time, but now.... they are so very strong, and growing in power!  
  
The slayer... has she- Has a new one not been called?"  
  
Her grandfather looked up at her sharply, his usually kind and gentle brown orbs, now dark and cold. It s eemed the time had come to clue his granddaughter in on her part in the survival of the world.  
  
"Kagome... what I tell you about this is VERY important and you must never forget what I tell you here. Listen carefully...  
  
The reason you sense these powers growing is not because a slayer has not yet been called, it's because the slayer HAS been called. This new slayer... she's different. She's the slayer that's a demon." Kagome's eyes widened but she remained silent.  
  
"In this time, she is human... the slayer and the most powerful one I've had the fortune of seeing. As a member of one of the most respected rogue demon hunter groups, it's my duty to watch the slayer, and if it appears there is trouble, assign a Hunting group to the area for a little back up.  
  
So far she has never seemed to need any help, but then again... she is much different from any slayer I have ever met before. She doesn't follow the rules of her watcher, the one who trains and guides her, because she's by far the hardest headed girl I've ever seen. She is very loyal though, to her family, watcher, and her friends.  
  
Which is another thing... most slayers do not have friends or family because they become the targets of most attacks, demons hate the slayer and having her head is the biggest prize one can fetch.  
  
Anyway, I am getting off the topic here. She's more resourceful then the last five I have been assigned to spy on. She's witty, smart, beautiful" a perverted gleam shined in his eye and when he heard his granddaughter growl in frustration he quickly continued.  
  
"But a prophecy has been discovered by Makunsi. He is the chief leader of all the rogue hunting groups. An entire council has been created, made up of the chief leaders of each faction, and their objective is to keep a search out for any demon groups looking to cause any big or little trouble, and to research the many different types of demons so that it will be known how to destroy them.  
  
During the research two prophesies have been found, both involving the current slayer.  
  
As I have said before, this slayer is a demon. Here, she is nothing but a human girl that happens to be a slayer. The first prophesy tells that she will travel into the past world, your world Kagome, and there she will discover her demon. You must be her guide and support Kagome, for once she has found that side of her, slipping into the darkness will be all too easy.  
  
In the past she must face her demon, and destroy the reign of terror that currently exists. She is the balance to the equation. The evil has become too strong, and only she can even the playing field out. That is why she MUST NOT be allowed to slip into her darkness!" Kagome nodded as she heard the urgency in her grandfather's voice.  
  
"Should she fail, our time as we know it will cease to exist and everything you know and love will die. The slayer is our only hope." he heaved a heavy breath.  
  
"Should she succeed however, the battle will only be half done. The second prophesy involves a demon, coming to our world. He must travel here with you and here he must break through the ice of his heart and the evil of his spirit to help the slayer destroy the darkness growing in this world."  
  
Her grandfather closed his eyes as if finished with his lecture and Kagome, leaning in for more, nearly fell into the fire.  
  
"Ack!" she scurried away, not missing the chuckle that shook her grandfather's small frame.  
  
"How will I know this demon?"  
  
"You wont. He will know. He will demand access into our time, but he will not come to save it. He will come to destroy it."  
  
Kagome gulped. These prophesies were looking pretty one sided in favoritism, and it WASN'T leaning towards the humans!  
  
"And when will the Slayer be coming to the past?" there was a pause.  
  
"When the stars allow it." was her only response --- teaser: Next time on Dual Prophecy. It's three years into the future and the slayer has just stumbled into the past. Will Kagome be there to help the confused, and trigger happy girl? Will Inuyasha ever stop whining?  
  
Authors note: I know this has been a rough start, but I'm trying. Please stick with me on this, I'm sure it will be worth all your pain! LOL Please feel free to comment and leave constructive criticism. 


	2. Fight or Flight

Leading Authors Notes: PLEASE read the author's notes at the bottom.  
  
Chapter One: First Prophecy; The Slayer Arrives  
  
Three Years Later, Location: The worlds most active Hellmouth in Hanover FL  
  
The cold air burned the back of her throat, but her body pulsed with the heat of adrenaline. "Keep running, Keep running! Higher Ground, Higher Ground!!" she chanted to herself as she felt the eight vampires closing in on her.  
  
As usual, this little slayer ran on instinct. That was how she survived one year and three months past the average two year mark. Already she was three months longer living than the longest surviving Slayer. She knew it was the instinct, but that that wasn't all there was to it. No... usually Slayers were pulled from their families at a young age, and grew up training with no friends. Not this Slayer! She was different. Sometimes, much to her watchers chagrin. But her friends and family kept her grounded, and gave her reason to keep fighting the good fight.  
  
But right now she was in serious need of some back up. It was the usual night of patrolling, she THOUGHT. It started off like every other Friday night. Her friends calling her dorm room at the college to meet them at the local club, The Gold (AN: Yeah I know... this is very much like Buffy, but it's NOT. Just my inspiration!) after her patrol. Unfortunately as she had finished her last round through the seedy side of town she had a run in with a few chanting demons.  
  
'No big' she thought as she had tossed a few smart ass jibes and proceeded to kill off the first two vampire lackeys that rushed her.  
  
'Seems like the typical hellmouth badness.' she thought as she took out one of the fist chanting demons. But it was two late.  
  
The circle that they were standing in, lit up like a protective barrier, making it impossible for her to fight them off. She grumbled and pouted saying "Aw... And I wanted to play!" but the rumble behind her grabbed her attention.  
  
With wide eyes she turned around to see the dark night air literally open. She assumed it was some kind of portal. Slayer instinct kicked in and she lowered into her fighting stance, with her favorite weapon posed and ready.  
  
Seconds later ten burly vampires stepped through the portal, followed by three demons, which the Slayer couldn't identify. She never was one big with learning their name and types. She just wanted to know how to kill 'em. She had dubbed them the "ugly slimy horn demons" for the time being, until her watcher; Merrick undoubtedly gave her a lengthy description and name account of the demon.  
  
'Researchy goodness...' she thought as the scanned the ally for any particular symbols used in the spell all while keeping an eye on the new comers.  
  
"Well looky here... the Slayer has come to great us boys." The largest of the vampires had said as he eyed her up and down, clearly unimpressed with her petite stature and thin frame.  
  
The ugly Slimy Horn demons stepped forward and unsheathed what looked like long blades from their forearms. The Slayer scrunched her nose in disgust as they ooze slime onto the street with a resounding "splat."  
  
"Ugh! Uber GROSS factors here! Why do I always get stuck with the slimy ones?" she had complained but the demons had had enough and swung at her. She easily dodged out of the way and spun.  
  
The well executed maneuver confused her clearly stupid opponents and put her right by a large trash dumpster. The dumpster was made of heavy metal, and the Slayer couldn't see over the top, even if it wasn't for the abundance of garbage in it, but she was THE Slayer. Easily she slammed the dumpster into one of the demons who was split in half against the wall. The slayer didn't even flinch at the sound of his lower half hitting the ground, or the splatter of green blood that sprayed in her hair and down the side of her face.  
  
She marched up to the dumpster as she clipped her favorite weapon, her cross bow to her side. From inside the dumpster she grabbed a long iron pole and turned, ready to fight the last two Ugly Slimy horn demons.  
  
Behind her one vampire moved to help, but the Slayer had been in her job for a long time. Her senses were as in tune as any demons, and had easily picked up in the shift of the air, and the sound of his heavily clad boots hitting pavement. She reached behind her and under her brown and tan motorcycle jacket to pull a wooden stake from the waist of her leather pants. Without even looking behind her, she tossed the weapon hearing the slush sound of it piercing flesh, a grunt and then "woosh" as the vampire turned to dust and was carried away on the light breeze. Seconds later she gave a satisfied grin as the weapon clattered to the ground, still in one piece.  
  
She saw out of the corner of her eye as two of the vampires made a run for it, not wanting to face the slayer one on one. She slowly smirked and turned to the two Slime demons in front of her. "Care to join your friends?" Their red eyes flashed with an un earthly light and they took a step forward as if in synchronize movements.  
  
"Guess not." she mumbled and raised her chosen weapon. A demon lunged at her and once again she spun away, but this time they were prepared and the other slime demon lashed at her. The slayer arched her back away from them, but the slimy blade made contact with her shirt, making a clean slice over the chest.  
  
A round of laughter from the other vampires was heard, but she ignored it. Instead she looked down at her shirt in awe. Her head snapped up and she glared daggers at the demons. "THAT is going to coast you $25.50! This is my favorite shirt!" she growled and lunged forward in a fury.  
  
Her iron pole spun at break neck speed over her head as she twirled it to give it momentum. Then she twirled her own body and simultaneously brought down the pole. It easily knocked down one of the 8 foot tall demons, which she rushed and slammed one end of the pole into. The demon struggled for a moment before with a sickening gurgle died.  
  
The Slayer used the pole, still embedded in the demon to kick the last Slime demon. She jumped up, holding on to the top half of the pole and swing her body around, sending a powerful kick into the demons head. The large demon stumbled back but righted itself quickly.  
  
"Shoulda known a head shot woulda had no effect." she said with a glair, and charged. The Slayer fought in a fury of arms and legs. The vampires who were watching with increasing anxiety blanched (for a vampire) in awe as the Slayer ripped the head off the final H'orvek demon.  
  
She then groaned in disgust and wiped her hands off on the side of a wall. She then glared as she made long strides towards them, gliding down to pick up her fallen stake, not once missing a step.  
  
"Who's first?" she asked smoothly and she rolled her shoulders. Just then seven more vampires walked through the open portal and the Slayer paled. "Oh..." a nervous laugh. "I see you guys were throwing me a party..." she swallowed hard and blinked.  
  
Five of the vampires moved in to attack, but the Slayer had handled them easily. The remaining ten decided that to defeat the slayer they would all have to go at her at the same time. They raced towards her but she took off.  
  
The Slayer was a fast. She ran faster then the vampires, and easily jumped over the seven foot fence to the cities graveyard. She knew this territory, and seeing as how the vampires were out of town, she knew that here she would have the advantage. Unfortunately a fledgling took that time to pop out of his still freshly covered grave.  
  
The slayer made quick work of the vampire, but it was still enough time for the vampires to catch up. The Slayer was able to take on two of the Vampires and make ash tray filler outta them, but once again took off.  
  
And that's where she was now. Running through the hellmouths number one grave yard, with eight uber ugly vampires close on her tail. With some hope she saw a well just up ahead. Her little sister had hidden in there numerous times, while following her Slayer sister on patrol.  
  
Granted she always came unwanted, because the Slayer knew the risks. But the well had proven the perfect spot. It sat atop a high hill, which got the first rays of morning light, which were only moments away. And the well was deep enough that all the vampire would be able to smell was the scent of dirt and morning.  
  
The Slayer never hid.. But this was an exception. She didn't survive three years and three months as a Slayer because she was stupid. No... The Slayer had to know when RUNNING was her best option. And so she ran, oh BOY did she run!  
  
With all the grace of a lioness the Slayer made a leap into the well before the vampires could see her departure.  
  
The second the Slayer leapt into the well, she had expected to land on the dirty ground of the old Hanover Graveyard Well, but she never touched the ground. Her body was suspended in air as the walls around her turned white and glowed, then began rapidly changing colors. Suddenly it was as though she were moving through the walls, faster than the speed of sound, and demons of all types began reaching out and grabbing at her, only the demons moved at her speed and didn't leave. She tried to kick at them but without any leverage it did her no good.  
  
Just as suddenly as it happened, the walls stopped glowing and she fell unceremoniously to the ground. The Slayer quickly leapt to her feet and turned around, eyes wide like a creature being hunter. She breathed heavily with exertion and adrenaline and then quickly leapt up and out of the well.  
  
'I'll take my chances with the Vampires!' she thought.  
  
Teaser: Next Time. The Slayer has made her way through the well. On the other side she meets Kagome, Inu Yasha, Kaede and the gang. Kagome has answers for a freaked out Slayer, but how will the Slayer react? How will the rest of the gang react to finding out just who their new visitor is, and just how powerful she is? And a little unexpected company arrives, forcing The Slayer and Kagome to prove just how powerful they both are. (We're talking some cute Kagome/Inu Yasha fluff coming up too, so don't miss out!)  
  
Authors Notes: I know the Slayer seems very much like Buffy and so does her situation back home. She is very much like that, and in fact there will be some allusions to the show. I haven't decided yet, but I'm seriously thinking about having a little Buffy/InuYasha cross over, where The Slayer (who's name will be revealed next chapter) is the Slayer Called after Buffy's SECOND death... what do you guys think? Cross-over, or JUST Allusions? Read, Respond, and VOTE! I need help here people. *pouts* pretty please? *big puppy eyes* 


End file.
